


Primal Attraction

by Blueberyunicorn12



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Times, Frottage, Generally dubious content cause she’s like 16 but like I say it’s okay, Interspecies Sex, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Virginity Loss, Yana/Ice Bear mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberyunicorn12/pseuds/Blueberyunicorn12
Summary: Ice Bear and Chloe have history. They have been friends for years, but after an incident at her graduation party their relationship was bound to change. The question is what do they do now?





	1. What did we do?

Today Ice Bear was supposed to come over to Chloe’s apartment for dinner and to watch some foreign films. He was over half an hour late and Chloe was starting to get antsy. They had been alone together more times than she could count but each time the waiting gave her anxiety that she was going to mess things up. She shook her head, casting off those negative thoughts. Ice Bear is a good friend..Although that label doesn’t really apply any more now does it?  
  
When she graduated the bears threw her a big party to celebrate. Things got slightly out of hand–to the point that by dawn Grizz was passed out on the roof of the cave. Panda was in his room fast asleep, drooling all over Mikichan. Once Ice bear gracefully pulled his brother back down to safety (and tucked him into bed) it was just the two of them.

They stood at the kitchen sink washing and drying dishes. Chloe quietly babbled on about how she is considering grad school, but isn’t sure if she is cut out for it. Ice Bear hands her the last wet plate and walks away to the freezer without a word.

Chloe fell silent thinking that she said something to upset him or bored him to death. Closing the door with his hip, the large white bear walked over to the kitchen table with an ice encrusted bottle. He then proceeds to move past the dumbfounded girl and grab two tumblers from the very top of the cupboard. “Ice Bear’s brothers don’t know about this. Keep it that way.” Chloe nods and watches him scrape the bottle cap free with a singular claw.

He looks up at her as if waiting on her to speak. “Come sit with Ice Bear. We are celebrating.” Chloe sets the plate down and awkwardly sits in the offered chair. “Umm Ice Bear I’m not of age..... I’ve never drank before.”

Ice Bear finishes freeing the bottle and pours out two shots of vodka. “Chloe is a woman now. Has degree and own apartment. That’s good enough for Ice Bear.” She smiles and takes one of the cups. “Alright then, on three. One. Two. Three!” Both friends toss back the liquid and Chloe makes the most ridiculous face. “That is... very strong.”

Ice Bear pours another and looks at her blankly. “Drink is gift from Yana. Yana only drinks strong liquor. Ice Bear has been saving for special occasion.” Chloe gets a little bit embarrassed at the statement. “I’m not that special.” Ice Bear grabs her hand, surprising her. “Don’t say that. Chloe is special. Very special to Ice Bear.” Chloe grows red and avoids his eyes.

Ice Bear continues to hold Chloe’s hand by the wrist. He blinks and realizes he has been touching her like that for over a minute. Ice Bear gently releases her and looks away.

Chloe takes another drink to break the tension. “So why aren’t you and Yana together?” Ice Bear looks up from his lap. “Yana is beautiful, but Ice Bear can’t. Yana doesn’t feel the same. She loves Ice Bear as brother only.”

Chloe frowns at that, surprised to hear that Yana isn’t interested in him. “Well she’s missing out, any girl would be lucky to have you. I mean I totally would in a heartbeat.”

Ice Bear raises an eyebrow at that. Chloe’s eyes grow wide. “Um that was weird...I’m sorry. Just that you are a good guy erm bear. You’re smart, funny, attractive, aaaand I’m just going to shut up now.” Chloe flushes and looks away from Ice Bear. She pours herself another shot.

Ice Bear slides the bottle to his side. “Chloe should take it easy on the drinks.” Chloe, who is already flushed, snorts and tosses back her drink. “Fine, then you catch up to me.” Ice Bear looks confused. “Ice Bear has had three. Just like Chloe.” She shakes her head. “Three is nothing to you.”

Ice bear cracks a smile and sets down his glass. “Ice Bear thinks Chloe has an agenda.” She stammers for moment. “What.. no.. I didn’t..” Ice Bear laughs and drinks straight out of the bottle.

Chloe’s jaw drops and she just stares in disbelief. Ice Bear screws the cap back on and places the bottle in the freezer. “Ice Bear thinks that is enough for both of us.” He returns to the table and looks down at Chloe. “Why is Chloe trying to get Ice Bear drunk?”

Chloe blushes all the way to her ears but her new found confidence pushes through it. “I want to get to know who you are. I wanna see the _real_ Ice Bear.” Ice Bear smirks a sharp and toothy grin and heavily sets both paws in the table. “Chloe can’t handle Ice Bear.” Chloe coyly rubs a foot against his leg under the table. “I might just surprise you.”

Ice Bear’s smug attitude cracks and his eyes go wide, he’s very unsure of what to do. She continues on with it and traces a finger over her discarded glasses rim. “Why don’t we try it? If it doesn’t work out, it stays between the two of us.” Her voice dips low and soft, _“Our secret.”_

Ice Bear has a bit of a muffled mind from the nights events but at the moment that proposition sounded _Perfectly Logical._

He sits back and closes his eyes. “Ice Bear consents but is...unsure of himself.” Chloe stands and walks over to his chair. Ice Bear sits there quietly, but the nervous energy in the room betrays that he just might bolt at any second.

Chloe puts a hand on each paw and tries to calm him down. “I’ve always thought you were the most attractive Ice Bear.” Ice bear doesn’t smile but his breathing does calm slightly.

Chloe runs her small hands up his arms till they reach his elbow.(As far as she can reach ♡o(╥﹏╥)o ) “Are you doing okay Ice?” Ice Bear nods and looks towards the ceiling.

Chloe presses forward on her tip toes and wraps her arms around Ice Bear’s neck. He looks down at her, trying hard to keep his composure. “Ice Bear doesn’t want Chloe to think he is pressuring her.”

Chloe shakes her head. “Of course not, It was my idea in the first place. I’ve known what I wanted for a while.”

Ice Bear clenches his fists as Chloe crawls up into his lap. She sets herself on his stomach so she is eye level with the polar bear. “Can I have you?” Ice Bear blushes and is uncharacteristically nervous. He slowly nods but is still on edge.

Chloe smiles and leans forward. Ice Bear’s heart is thundering in his ears as she gets closer. Chloe simply places her forehead against his and stays there. He exhales heavily, slightly calmed by the action. Chloe nuzzles his face affectionately. “You have to calm down Ice. It’s okay, this is _my choice._ ”

He nuzzles her back, the feeling is nice. She scratches at the fur on his neck, slowly making her way upwards. He leans into her touch, something about the tiny human is so soothing but terrifying at the same time.

Chloe finally reaches her target, scratching behind his ears. As soon as she does it’s like a coil snaps and Ice Bear relaxes tenfold. She giggles and continues. He hums softly. “Ice Bear doesn’t want to rush Chloe.” She leans forward and whispers against his ear. “I want you. I promise it’s okay. Please, just touch me.”

With that she bites down on his ear and he sucks in a sharp breath. His paws automatically go to her behind to keep her from falling off him. Chloe continues mouthing at his sensitive ear while getting a handful of hair by the other. Ice Bear’s claws slightly prick Chloe’s skin through her shorts and she can’t help but smile at that.

She’s moves down to his jaw and rubs her face against the significantly larger bear’s. He tightens his grasp on her thighs. She groans at the sharp feeling of his claws against her skin. Ice Bear drinks in her noises, kneading her flesh. “Ice Bear wants to taste Chloe. Okay?” Chloe nods, already needy for him.

Ice bear tilts her chin up with his nose. He begins to lap at the skin just below her jaw, his large tongue brushing against her skin slowly. Ice Bear groans from deep in his chest and Chloe can feel the sound. He keeps going and stops when he reaches the base of her neck.

Between the heat of the moment and the pheromones fogging his mind, Ice Bear doesn’t think anything of it when he bites down on her shoulder. Not hard enough to seriously injure her, but he certainly could had he wanted to. Chloe inhales sharply, not expecting the crushing pressure. Tiny pricks of pain crop up from underneath his teeth. Chloe’s heartbeats echo in his ears, he can hear her fear and excitement. Chloe clears her throat, the moment in sharper focus now that real danger is at hand. “Ice Bear are you, uh okay?”

Ice Bear blinks and releases Chloe. They both sit in silence for a moment. “Ice Bear is sorry. Didn’t mean to scare Chloe.” Chloe smiles and laughs a little. “You are fine, I was just wondering what happened. You went into a little bit of a trance there bud.” He shakes his head a bit and traces over the red indentations. “Ice Bear’s control slipped for a moment.”

As he studies the marks Chloe notices that only one paw is holding her. She feels pressure up against her and realizing what that is, her eyebrows go up. She turns to see for herself; beside the large white paw supporting her weight there is the tip of an equally enormous, leaking erection pressing against her.

Her eyes go wide and she swallows thickly. This appendage is easily as thick as a soda can, and over twice as long. Ice Bear scratches the back of his head nervously. "Ice Bear got excited." Chloe looks back and laughs awkwardly. "I can tell.” She falls silent for a moment before adding quietly. “...you’re huge Ice Bear."

Ice Bear looks at her questioningly. "Ice Bear is big bear. Everything is big." Chloe still looks unsettled. "No, that's not what I mean." Ice Bear looks a little disappointed. "Does Chloe.. not like that?" Chloe quickly shakes her head to disagree. "No! No, that's perfectly fine." Ice Bear relaxes a bit at that. "Then what is wrong Chloe?" Chloe blushes a little bit and hides her face. "Oh gosh this is embarrassing."

He rubs her shoulder, wordlessly urging her to continue. Chloe takes a deep breath and, trying her best to not squeak, blurts out as fast as she can. "Imnotsureitsgoingtofit." Chloe buries her face in the bears soft fur, hoping to hide from her embarrassing statement.

Ice Bear gently rubs her back while thinking about it then snorts. “It will fit. Ice Bear has done this before.” Chloe sits up from where she had taken up residence in the crook of his neck. “What???” Ice Bears eyes go wide thinking he upset Chloe. “Ice Bear didn’t mean to mislead you!” Chloe is alive with curiosity and gets unusually close to the white bears muzzle. “I’m not upset, but now that you said it you have to tell me everything!”

Ice Bear looks down almost sadly. “Ice Bear said Yana doesn’t feel the same. He never said he didn’t try.” Chloe's face falls, the sad reality breaking her fangirl moment. “Oh, I’m...I’m sorry I brought it up.” He shakes his head. “That is past. Ice Bear wants to focus on now.” He grabs each side of the smaller girls hips and lightly rubs her against his sex. “Ice Bear can stop anytime. Chloe just needs to tell him.”

Chloe rocks back further, giving him more of that much needed friction. “I appreciate it but I don’t think that will be a problem.” Ice Bear breathes out shakily; forcing himself to hold back is a chore in and of itself. Chloe starts to speed up all on her own. She craved Ice Bear’s touch and wanted to push him past the point of no return. Even after the biting incident she wanted to test his boundaries.

Caught up in the excitement, the sudden _riiiip_ of fabric takes her by surprise. She looks down and Ice Bear has split the sides of her shorts and underwear completely in half. She huffs exasperated. “I could have just taken those off you know.” Ice Bear pulls the ruined fabric from between their bodies. “Ice Bear couldn’t wait that long.”

With that he starts to rub his hard cock against Chloe’s ass. Chloe moans unexpectedly and puts a hand over her mouth. Ice bear puts his paw over her hand. “Chloe can’t wake brothers.” Chloe nods under their joint grasp and Ice Bear releases her. He grabs his member and starts to rub it in between Chloe’s wet folds. He smiles mischievously at that. “Chloe really wants Ice Bear doesn’t she?” Chloe just nods, words failing her.  

Ice Bear continues teasing them both until the swollen tip of his prick catches on Chloe’s entrance. They both groan and Ice Bear smoothes her hair. “This is Chloe’s first time, yes?” Chloe nods, need overpowering all logical forms of communication. Ice Bear sit back and stops grinding against her. “Chloe is too tight. Cannot take Ice Bear on first try.”

Chloe’s face falls in disappointment. Ice Bear gathers her up in his arms, the sudden movement startling her. “Ice Bear will make this very special for Chloe. Trust Ice Bear.” Chloe is unsure of what he means but nods her agreement. In a few steps she is gently placed on the couch.

Ice Bear moves to kneel beside the chair and she turns to watch him. The large frame of the white bear dwarfs her even while cut in half. Ice Bear guides Chloe to move so he can position himself between her legs. Chloe begins to attempt to cross her legs, nerves having made her self conscious of her body. Ice Bear firmly spreads her thighs once again. “Trust Ice Bear.” Chloe exhales and relaxes her legs.

The bear slowly tugs at his own arousal. “Ice Bear wants Chloe, but won’t hurt her in the process. Is it okay that Ice Bear and Chloe do something a little different?” Chloe pets his fur lovingly. “Of course it’s okay. I’m just happy it’s you.” Ice Bear nods and starts to take off the pesky shirt that’s keeping him from seeing all of her.

Chloe puts a hand up and careful takes it off and her bra underneath. “I need at least a shirt after this is all done.” Ice Bear just nods and let’s his eyes wander. Smooth skin and perky breasts lead to the slightest amount of baby fat on an otherwise flat stomach. He lays his large head down against her torso, savoring the moment. “Chloe is beautiful. Ice Bear has never seen a better looking woman.” Chloe blushes and pets him gently. “Thank you Ice Bear. I’m not sure I believe you, but I definitely appreciate it.”

The bear turns and looks into her eyes. “It’s the truth. Let Ice Bear show you.” He directs his attention to her stomach and begins to lightly lick down it. Bracing a massive paw on each leg, he holds her open and vulnerable to his ministrations. Chloe tightens her grip on his fur without thinking as he trails lower to her inner thighs.

Ice Bear lightly nips at the sensitive skin, smelling her arousal and feeding off of it. As Ice Bear grows closer to her sex, Chloe starts to quietly whimper. Ice bear rubs her leg encouragingly but also to remind her they need to be quiet. Chloe bites down on her knuckles to stifle a moan.

Ice Bear licks up her slit and Chloe pulls his fur roughly. He smiles against her but continues to lap at the sweet, yet salty slick coming from her. Chloe’s breathing speeds up and she pants while unconsciously leaning into the warm mouth. Ice Bear pushes the tip of his tongue inside of Chloe and she can’t hold herself back from crying out at the feeling.

The quiet bear continues exploring her body, a paw moving up to her chest. A claw very gently traces around her nipple, stimulating the sensitive bud. Chloe is panting now, all of the new feelings causing her to feel overstimulated and crave more at the same time. Ice Bear thrusts his tongue inside of her hungrily, trying his best to make her lose control.

He knows there is no way either brother will wake up at this point, but Ice Bear doesn’t feel the need to tell her. As Chloe writhes around from pleasure, Ice Bear’s nose bumps up against her clit. She shivers from the feeling and presses him closer against her. “Woah do that again.”

Ice Bear nudges her again and it’s like a switch flips in her. No longer is she shy and hesitant. Chloe begins to ride his face like her very life depends on it. Ice Bear growls, the vibrations egging Chloe on further.

Taking Chloe apart like this has turned him on even further than their earlier actions. Ice Bear’s own neglected arousal starts to demand his attention. As he enthusiastically eats Chloe out, Ice Bear begins to grind himself up against the couch. The much needed friction drives him to pleasure her with a renewed zeal.

Chloe throws her head back and pants out between her frantic movements. “Please. I’m. So. Close.” Ice Bear pulls her forward with a paw on each hip. His claws dig into the pale skin and he grinds her even harder against his mouth. Chloe moans, needy and breathy sounds continue to spill from her mouth.

Ice Bear finally got what he wanted; she can’t even control how much noise she is making anymore. The polar bear has been thrusting roughly against the fabric, desperate for release himself. Not a minute later Chloe is coming on his tongue.

Hands buried tightly in his fur and eyes closed tightly, the small girl rides out her orgasm. Ice Bear starts to jerk himself off, the feeling of Chloe’s muscles fluttering against his mouth too much to handle. Chloe slowly comes down off her high and her breathing slows. Ice Bear continues to lick inside her, doing his best to get every last drop. Chloe is a little sensitive but is more interested in what her partner is doing. “Wow, Ice Bear that was intense.” Ice Bear moves to just cleaning her thighs, having got most all of it. Chloe smoothes down the fur she messed up. “What about you?” He just pants against her, so close to finishing himself.

Chloe puts a hand on both sides of his face and forces him to look at her. “Ice Bear are you going to cum?” He nods quickly, flushed and right on the edge. Chloe’s licks her lips and watches his fast moving paw. “Then cum for me.”

The paw unoccupied digs into the cushion, leaving deep claw marks. His hips buck hard and just like that he is shooting ropes of hot white semen all over Chloe and the couch. Chloe is mesmerized watching the massive animal against her completely lose himself in pleasure.

Ice Bear pants heavily and milks the very last of his orgasm. He releases his spent member and licks his paw where it got dirtied. “Chloe has some on her face.” Chloe blushes and wipes her cheeks to try and clean them. “Ice Bear can get it.” He cracks a smile and leans in close to gently lick her cheek clean. She giggles at the ticklish feeling.

A loud knocking draws her attention. She looks to Ice Bear but he doesn’t notice. It continues to get louder and more disruptive. She looks around the room as everything seems to fade away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay first chapter is up! I'm already half way through the second and intend to continue up to about four chapters. ʕ –ᴥ– ʔ I'll be real with y'all, keeping the third person aspect of Ice Bears speech constant is pretty tough. I think I did okay at it :/ I ran this through google docs to spell check and such but nobody else beta'd it so I hope it isn't too rough. Hit the tumblr @bears-bonezone Thank you for reading :D


	2. Wake up and smell the roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from her unexpected walk down memory lane, Chloe has to decide whether to confront Ice Bear over what happened or both avoid it indefinitely.

Chloe’s eyes snap open and she checks her phone. The screen reads 9:17pm. It seems she fell asleep while waiting. Thankfully it’s only been about twenty minutes.

Another round of knocking breaks the silence and she realizes that was what woke her up. Chloe moves from her couch and opens the front door. There stands Ice Bear with a plastic bag in hand.

Chloe smiles, feeling kinda awkward after essentially having a sex dream about the Bear in question. She opens the door wider and steps back. “Come on in. Sorry, I fell asleep..”

Ice Bear hands her the bag and walks past. “Ice Bear is sorry for the wait. Grizz lit his butt on fire trying to pop popcorn.” Chloe’s eyes go wide. “Oh my gosh is everyone alright???” Ice Bear nods. “Brothers are fine, only casualty was Ice Bear’s curtains….and Grizz’s furr.” At that last part Ice Bear tries unsuccessfully to hide a smirk. “Ice Bear brought food over to cook here.”

Chloe exhales heavily, a huge weight off her shoulders knowing that everyone is fine. “That’s good to hear and go on ahead, my kitchen is probably less crispy at the moment.” Ice bear smiles just a tiny bit and makes his way into the kitchen. Chloe shuts the door and follows suit.

Ice Bear starts to set out pans and seasonings. Chloe opens the bag, a plethora of different vegetables spill out. Chloe takes out the final ingredient, a large piece of steak set at the very bottom. Ice Bear comes behind her and moves the vegetables into the sink.

With every return trip to get more of the produce, Chloe feels the warm press of Ice Bear’s large frame against her back. There isn’t any reason the significantly bigger bear couldn’t have take them all in one go, but Chloe is too flustered to question it.

Without a word they begin cleaning the vegetables and putting them onto the cutting board. Chloe does her best to make thin slices but precision doesn’t come easily to her. Strong paws cover her hands and guide her to make more even cuts. Once halfway through assembling the ingredients, Chloe starts to wonder if they will discuss the party tonight.

It had been a little over two weeks since then and this is the first time she had seen Ice Bear, or any of the brothers for that matter. Chloe clears her throat. “Hey Ice Bear?” He nods to show he’s listening. Chloe takes a deep breath to steady herself. “Have you been avoiding me?”

Ice Bear looks away, answer plain as day. Chloe frowns and continues on, although less confident this time. “Was I really that bad?” Ice Bear stills his arm from cutting. “No. Chloe was not bad at all.” Chloe sets down her tools. “Then why don’t you wanna be near me?” Ice Bear sets his head on top of Chloe’s. “Ice Bear does want to be near Chloe. Ice Bear has conflicting emotions, doesn’t want to influence Chloe’s feelings.”

Chloe sighs. “How would you do that?” He hugs Chloe around her middle, shrouding her in warmth. “Ice Bear wants Chloe. But Chloe is young, and needs to make her own decisions. Ice Bear has been giving both time to think.” Chloe leans back into his embrace, happy that at the very least he isn’t mad at her. “I made my decision. I told you before what I want.”

Chloe turns around to face him. “I know we were both a little out of it but I meant what I said. You mean so much to me that either way, I am just happy to have you in my life.” Ice Bear stiffens then releases Chloe. Chloe looks at him questioningly, worried that he is going to leave.

It takes the young girl by complete surprise when she is lifted from the floor and carried to the couch again. As they move across the room, Chloe notices how tense Ice Bear is. Chloe taps on his arm. “Are you alright?” Ice Bear sets her down and takes a step back. “Yes. Ice Bear is having trouble focusing.” Chloe sits cross legged and looks up at him innocently. “What’s bothering you?”

Ice Bear doesn’t move a muscle, obviously very uncomfortable. “Ice Bear is doing his best, but it’s hard.” Chloe snorts and looks at him amused. “What is my laundry detergent too strong?” Ice Bear looks at her blankly. “No. Chloe smells like heat.”

Chloe blushes all the way down to her chest. Heat? What on earth is that supposed to mean? Does he mean my period? But how could he possibly know that? Well of course he knows Chloe you idiot, his sense of smell reaches literal miles away. Of course he can tell in the same room as you!

Ice Bear clearing his throat pulls her from the internal dialogue she’s been having. Ice Bear seems a bit bashful, looking pointedly at the floor. He is standing at least two feet away from Chloe, still tightly strung. “Would Chloe like Ice Bear to finish cooking dinner?” Chloe nods and reaches for the remote. “Sure, that would be nice. I’ll uh start a movie.”

Ice Bear nods and goes back into the kitchen. Chloe starts looking around on the shelf for the perfect pick. She settles on a Korean action film and pops it in the disc player.

Dramatic music fills the room, pairing nicely with the gentle clink of cookware. As the advertisements come to an end Ice Bear returns with mostly vegetable stir fry in hand. Chloe thanks him as he hands her a bowl. They both take up residence on opposite ends of the sofa. This isn’t as successful as they think considering how big he is and how small the chair is.

As the movie finally begins they eat in silence. The tension is so thick that it’s practically suffocating. Numerous fights and romantic interludes fill the dead air. Chloe periodically looks to Ice Bear, while he very pointedly avoids her gaze. A graphic sex scene comes on the screen and her patience finally boils over.

Chloe loudly sets down her bowl, half finished at that. “We have to talk about this. I can’t just sit around pretending everything is the same!” Ice Bears eyes go wide, in shock over the drastic change in tone. Chloe takes a deep breath to calm herself. “Sorry for shouting.” Ice Bear nods, his cool demeanor hiding his internal turmoil.

Chloe starts to move closer to him and Ice Bear draws further away. Chloe frowns at that. “Ice please let’s work this out.” Ice Bear shakes his head. “Ice Bear thinks we should do this another time.” This just serves to make Chloe angry and she advances closer till she is practically in his lap.

Ice Bear is pressed back against the upholstery, trying to make as much room between them as possible. Chloe moves even closer, now fully seated on his thighs. Ice Bear closes his eyes as if that will separate them further. “Chloe should go back to other side.”

Chloe presses herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The smaller girl is bound determined to make him talk. Ice Bear shakes his head placing a paw against her chest. “Please, Ice Bear can’t chance hurting Chloe.” Chloe starts to grind against him and his control just snaps.

Ice Bear growls, frustration and stress pouring out of him. In one fluid motion he flips Chloe face down against the seat of the sofa. Chloe’s eyes flash with the tiniest hint of fear but nevertheless she doesn’t seem phased by how much danger she could be in. His bulking form pins her down with his claws pressing into her soft, delicate skin. “Chloe just couldn’t listen to Ice Bear.” The polar bear leans down and presses his muzzle to her shoulder. He hums while inhaling deeply against her. Chloe flushes as his long, dark tongue laps against the nape of her neck.

Chloe squirms, unconsciously rubbing herself against Ice Bear’s groin. He groans, biting against her neck. Ice Bear rocks his hips against her, all judgement overwhelmed by instinct.

Chloe whimpers quietly. From fear or arousal, it doesn’t matter because it breaks whatever spell came over Ice Bear.

He gasps and releases her, frantically scrambling off the couch. Chloe rolls over to face him, face flushed and panting. “Ice? Are you okay?” Ice Bear presses his claws into his paws, a life line of control over himself. “Ice Bear should go, isn’t himself. Ice Bear is so sorry Chloe.”

Chloe stands and walks towards him. Ice Bear shrinks back, but his eyes betray him. Hunger, lust and surprisingly enough a bit of fear swirl inside of them. Chloe places a hand on his cheek, drawing soft circles in his fur. “Please stay.” Ice Bear sighs heavily, the toll this is taking on him evident. “ Ice Bear can’t promise Chloe he will listen.” He looks away ashamed and continues almost inaudibly. “Can’t promise he will stop.”

Chloe sits in between his legs, not touching him but showing that she isn’t afraid. “I trust you. I don’t want you to stop.” Ice Bear doesn’t react to her statement. Chloe crawls just slightly closer, trying to give him enough space while being reassuring. Her actions are completely different from before. “I want you. All of you.”

Ice Bear looks up at her slowly, the very last dregs of his self-control being used. “Chloe has to be sure.” Without a word Chloe reaches forward and takes his erection in her tiny hands. “I’m sure.” Ice Bear exhales deeply, a weight now off of his shoulders but not completely gone.

Chloe slowly strokes him, cautiously as to not upset him. “So what exactly is it that makes you so desperate?” Ice Bear snarls, irritation and impatience lurking just below the surface. “Chloe smells of blood and sex. Ice Bear can’t help it.” Chloe smiles and sits back on her heels, letting go of his anatomy. “So as soon as I opened the door you knew?” Ice Bear nods, stops, then shakes his head. “Ice Bear knew as soon as he entered building. Didn’t know it was Chloe.”

Chloe starts to lift her shirt, hiding the break in her facade with the cloth. “Usually men don’t like that sort of thing. They find women repulsive during this time.” Ice Bear pulls gently to remove it and then tosses the shirt off into corner. “Ice Bear is not a man.”

Chloe blushes a tiny bit at her oversight. “I know you aren’t. I just didn’t think you would be interested. Usually menstrual cycles signal estrus in mammals, although in humans it is more of the ending of. Since this is an interspecies relationship there isn’t really a rhyme or rhythm to what is the norm….”

Ice Bear cuts off her nervous rambling by bending down and nuzzling her face. This surprisingly gentle action shocks Chloe out of her tangent and she goes beet red. Ice Bear brushes a strand of hair out of her face. “Ice Bear loves how smart Chloe is. But right now Ice Bear needs Chloe more.”

Chloe nods and grabs his paw. “Do you want to go somewhere else other than the floor?” Ice Bear pauses and thinks for a moment. “Chloe should go get towel. Don’t want to make a mess.”

Chloe stands and takes one out of the linen closet before returning. Ice Bear lays it flat before physically setting Chloe down in the center. He plants a paw on each legs before pressing them apart.

Ice Bear takes a slow, deep breath and the beginnings of another growl rumble through his chest. Chloe buries her hands in the fabric below her, excitement and anxiety running rampant through her veins. Ice Bear drags a claw down her midsection, just barely scraping her skin. Chloe grabs hold of his paw quickly once she realizes what he plans to do. “I don’t think so, you are not ruining another pair of pants!” He huffs and she quickly strips off the comfy sweats and sports bra she’s wearing.

Left only in her underwear, the moment of truth hangs heavily on her. Ice Bear sees the hesitation in her and swiftly rips through the fabric dividing them. Chloe’s mouth flops open like a fish. Part of her wants to scold him for destroying her clothes even after she said not to, however an even bigger part of her realizes that she is more exposed than ever before. The embarrassment of being completely naked in front of someone else is strong but slowly fades away. When combined with the socially ingrained shame of being on her period, it is almost too much to bare.

While this is happening Ice Bear wastes no time pressing his muzzle up against her exposed form. Chloe grabs his head in shock and is rewarded with a warning growl. It’s been made very clear, they do what Ice Bear wants now. Warm breath washes over her heated sex, long drags inhaling her scent. It’s as though Ice Bear couldn’t get enough of her no matter how hard he tried. Chloe pets his ears, attempting to calm both of them with the action.

The first drag of his tongue against her sends a shiver down her spine. Ice Bear has no reservations and dives right into it. The long, wet tongue lapping against her wet folds draws a moan from her. The sound surprises Chloe, not even realizing it came from her own lips. Ice Bear whuffs against her, hungrily licking up as much as he can. Iron and salt fill his senses and it’s as though the world has condensed to this one room. Nothing at the moment could be more important than lavishing her body with attention.

Chloe groans and starts to rub up against his face. Every now and again a canine will grate against her sensitive flesh, and that small reminder of the bears capabilities turn her on impossibly further. Chloe pulls at the fur on Ice Bear’s neck and he lifts his head from between her legs. Crimson stains the pale fur around his mouth and Chloe becomes hyper focused on this. The delicious taboo of their entire situation dawns on her and it’s as though she’s never wanted anything more. Chloe loses track of what she wanted to say until that beautiful mouth starts to growl at her, frustrated she forced him to pause his early ministrations.

Chloe snaps out of it and places a hand on each side of the bears head. “Ice Bear? Would you want to….would you want to try something else?” Ice Bear tilts his head to the side like a confused dog before shaking it fiercely. Focus returned he sits back on his haunches. “Chloe is sure of that?” Chloe smiles shyly. “I thought that was what I signed up for here. Also...I’ve uh been practicing.” Ice Bear flushes a tiny bit and nods. “Okay. Ice Bear is actually glad Chloe chose now. Chloe is much wetter now, should fit easier.” Chloe scratches at her head and laughs somewhat uneasily. “Um how do we do this?” Ice Bear places a paw on her chest. “Ice Bear will be as gentle as he can.” Chloe sighs and nods, her nerves just trying to get the better of her.

Ice Bear moves to a kneeling position, looking down at Chloe. “Chloe would be most comfortable on hands and knees as well.” Chloe moves so she is facing away from him. Ice Bear presses a paw to her shoulders, motioning for her to rest on her elbows. With her hips in the air and head down, Chloe is completely vulnerable.

A gigantic paw holds her hip firmly as something hard and wet presses against her. The tip of his cock just barely enters her and she grabs firmly onto the towel. Ice Bear tightens his grip on her side, claws pressing sharply into her skin. Despite the tight grip he continues to very slowly thrust into Chloe. Shallowly at first but progressively getting deeper. Chloe tries to muffle herself but small noises of pleasure bubble up regardless.

Once Ice Bear begins to make some progress in stretching Chloe, he drops to all fours. His front paws rest in front of Chloe’s shoulders, essentially caging her in. Ice Bear pants at Chloe’s neck and bites down on her shoulder again. Not too hard, but enough to ache and keep Chloe from being able to move.

Ice Bear begins to savagely thrust inside her, pressing further than before. Chloe’s pussy starts to ache, the sudden change pushing her to the limits of what she can handle. Setting a brutal pace, the massive bear above her begins to use her body with only one goal in mind. That primal mindset had once again taken over the usually cool and collected polar bear. Chloe breathes heavily, pleasure and the edge of pain flooding her senses in waves.

Chloe arches her back from fatigue and the angle of her hips shifts ever so slightly. It’s as though the blinders fell away and she can truly feel how deep inside her Ice Bear is.

Every delicious stroke causes stars to burst behind Chloe’s eyes. Chloe isn’t sure what changed but every time he hits that spot her whole body tingles. Never having felt this intense pleasure, it has her desperate. Chloe begins to try and meet Ice Bear’s thrusts hoping for more of that wonderful friction. This serves to goad the bear on to go faster and deeper than before. Chloe cries out, it’s as though she can feel him in her stomach with how full he makes her. Unintelligible begging comes from her, utterly lost in the new found pleasure.

Chloe is so close to her peak it’s barely a breath away. Ice Bear starts to get significantly rougher with her. She moans shakily, wanting to cum more than anything. Ice Bear can tell she needs that little push and bites down hard. Chloe screams, that shock throwing her over the edge. Tears sting her eyes as her orgasm washes over her. Ice Bear continues to fuck her through it, although slowing just barely.

Her muscles clench around him, the aftershocks making their way through her overused cunt. Drool slowly drips down Chloe’s exposed breasts along with tiny streaks of blood. In the back of her mind Chloe takes note that is definitely going to leave a mark. Although painful, she feels a sort of pride at being claimed as his.

Despite Chloe just cumming moments earlier, things were far from over. Ice Bear continues rutting into her frantically, still chasing his own release. Chloe is starting to feel sensitive but at the same time craves more of the harsh treatment. Ice Bear pounds her mercilessly, trying his hardest to fill her entirely. A few thrusts later and the crazed animal was pumping Chloe’s abused pussy full of cum. There was so much of it that it began to gush out around his swollen prick and drip down her thighs.

After a few minutes Ice Bear begins to soften inside of her and finally release her from his grasp. Chloe’s legs give out. The paws that catch her are the only thing that keeping her from falling flat on her face. Ice Bear carefully lays the exhausted girl on her back.

The very same paws rest on each leg and Ice Bear starts to lick away all the mess that coats her thighs. Chloe whimpers a bit, overwhelmed by all of the stimulation. Ice Bear growls softly and continues to clean her, obviously not intending to stop.

Chloe looks down at the absolute disaster her lower half is in. Blood, semen and clear slick cover her entirely from her legs to her lower stomach. Chloe groans and flops back, resigning herself till he’s finished. Peaceful contentment and exhaustion catch up with her and she lets out a deep breath. The soft, rhythmic licks serve to ground Chloe as her eyes slip closed for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter in the bag! I had to update the tags quite a bit but let me know if I missed something. Thank you for reading and I appreciate the views ☺️


	3. Aftercare is important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Bear takes care of Chloe and reflects on his own feelings. Bubblebaths and cuddles follow, as they should :)

Ice Bear licks gently at Chloe’s midsection, the desire to protect his little mate especially strong. He lays his head on her stomach, careful not to wake her, and sighs blissfully. Ice bear closes his eyes and thinks to himself that nothing could ruin this moment.

Loud alarm sounds start blaring from the speakers. The movie is over and the title screen grates his ears with obnoxious sound effects.

Groaning, the large white bear pulls himself upright and goes to turn off the TV. Setting down the remote he exhales heavily. Ice Bear proceeds to grab the abandoned bowls from dinner and take them to the sink.

As he walks back out of kitchen he takes a moment to study the state Chloe is in. Smudges of red and white still canvas her thighs. Chloe is a mess. She’s cleaner than before, but still very dirty. Ice Bear scrubs a paw down his face, feeling very drained. He wraps her in the towel, trying to keep her warm.

Ice Bear leaves the room and looks around till he eventually finds the bathroom. It’s connected to her bedroom and has a generously sized tub. Ice Bear starts the water and waits to plug the drain till the temperature is to his standards. Ice Bear moves to the counter and picks some shower gel and shampoo.

Setting down the bottles, he starts to add some of the floral scented soap to the running water. Bubbles start to form and he smiles, the smell he’s come to associate with Chloe filling the room.  
Speaking of which he leaves to go get the sleeping girl and clean her. Gently he picks her up and begins to carry her back to the bathroom, pausing along the way to grab a fresh towel out of the linen closet. The action gostles Chloe awake and she smiles up at him. “Hey.” Her voice is raspy for the overuse she gave it earlier.

Warm and comfortable she snuggles up to Ice Bear’s chest. When he sets her down in the tub she grumbles a bit, aggravated over having to move. Ice Bear gives her a stern look. “Chloe needs to be cleaned.”  
Ice Bear shuts off the tap and lowers a washcloth in the foamy water. Chloe sighs and sinks into the warm bubbles. Ice Bear begins to rub the cloth against her shoulder.

Ice Bear surveys the damage as he works. The bite mark on her shoulder has already bruised and has dried blood around it. Ice Bear moves on to her back and gently rubs down the entirety, pausing at her hips. Deep red claw marks marr her otherwise flawless skin. They aren’t nearly as bad as the previous wound, but nonetheless Ice Bear flinches when he sees them.

Ice Bear sets the cloth back in the water. “Ice Bear is very sorry.” Chloe turns to him slightly confused. “Why?” Ice bear feels shame for hurting her, yet Chloe isn’t bothered at all. “Ice Bear hurt Chloe.” She smiles sleepily and ignores him in favor of happily tracing her finger over the wound once he cleans it. Ice Bear stills her hand. “Chloe shouldn’t have trusted Ice Bear.”

Chloe surprises him by throwing the soaking wet cloth at his face. Ice Bear peels off the apparent projectile in disbelief. Chloe giggles a little bit but pulls it together. “Listen I am fine okay? Now before you go off on a motherly rant about my well being, have you looked at yourself lately?”

Ice Bear looks at her in disbelief but does as she asks and turns to the mirror. Crimson stains his muzzle and the carnage extends across his belly. Ice Bear licks away what he can and starts to feel that tiny bit of hunger, but he pushes it back down.

Chloe softly groans and he returns to help her. Looking down he understands what the issue is. There is so much cum that it’s still oozing out of her. Ice Bear scratches behind his head. “Sorry.”  
Chloe blushes and looks away. “I uh..I kinda like it.” Ice Bear can’t hold back a growl. The thought of Chloe getting off on being filled with his cum is enough to rile him up again.

Ice bear washes Chloe’s hair while he runs over it all in his mind. He can’t seem to remember when their relationship changed. It wasn’t overnight, this feeling of possessiveness had been building without either of them noticing it. He has always been protective of Chloe, but in the way he would a child. When Chloe complained that her lab partners would not stop hitting on her Ice Bear wanted to tear their heads off. It didn’t make sense but he didn’t want anyone to be with her.

As time went on Ice Bear remembers being almost jealous of the moments his brother got to spend with her. That realization bothered him greatly, those were his bros after all. Numerous times Ice Bear has put his life on the line to save her, without thought or concern for his own wellbeing. It was just what he did, protectioning Chloe has always come first.

Chloe pokes him and he blinks, looking to see what she needs. Chloe rubs his cheek softly. “You need a bath too.” Ice Bear picks up Chloe like a wet cat and steps into the tub. He sits down and sets Chloe on his lap. In doing so he splashes a lot of water onto the floor. Chloe laughs at just how absurd the situation is.

Chloe lays back against his chest, happy to be able to touch him again. Ice bear sighs comfortably and relaxes. Chloe turns to face him and remembers just how messy he is. Grabbing the shampoo, Chloe begins to lather up the biggest patch on his stomach. The task is harder than she originally thought, seeing as there is some much fur. Chloe caves and settles for just spot cleaning the stained parts.

Chloe gently cleans Ice Bear and his eyes close happily. He begins to make a sound, it’s almost growling but softly, like a cats purr. Chloe gets the washcloth and rubs small circles around his mouth. Once the brunt of it is done, Chloe rinses his fur clean. She pulls the plug and gets out herself. Ice Bear stands to try and follow and she puts a hand up to stop him. “Oh no no you stay there mister, there is already way more water than I want on my floor.”

Chloe dries herself off and tousles her hair before holding the towel out for the dripping wet bear. Ice Bear pats himself futility before finally just shaking, which does the trick. Chloe wrinkles her nose at the mess her bathroom is in, but she just lets it go. Ice Bear tries to tie the towel around his waist before giving up and handing it back to her. “Ice Bear will clean this tomorrow.”

Ice bear moves past Chloe and rummages in the cabinets till he finds antiseptic cream for her. Chloe rolls her eyes at that. “I told you, I’m fine!” Ice Bear ignores her and carries the unruly Chloe towel burrito to her room.

He carefully sets her on the bed. With one paw pinning her chest down, he starts to treat her wounds with the medicine. Chloe finally stops fighting him and he slowly rubs the cream into her skin. Once he has finished he leans down to rub noses. Chloe smiles, it’s like their own version of a kiss. Ice Bear goes over to her dresser and looks for soft things for her to sleep in. “These are the tiniest clothes Ice Bear has ever seen. Chloe is so _small_.” That last part sounded very affectionate, as if a pet name.

Ice Bear gently pulls a shirt over her head, careful to avoid her shoulders. Chloe facepalms at how overly cautious he is being and flops back on the bed. “Would you like to stay the night? I know my room isn't a freezer, but I do have an extra fan that’s like super cold.” Ice Bear nods his agreement and climbs onto her bed. It’s a very good thing it isn’t in a frame because it certainly would have cracked under his weight.

Chloe peels back the blankets and Ice Bear curls up around her. She pulls them back over herself and the section of him in front of her. Ice Bear nuzzles her head and cradles her to his chest. She rolls over to face him, tired yet inquisitive as ever. “What are you going to tell Grizz and Panda?” Ice Bear smirks like he knows a secret. “Ice Bear told them he was going to be out all weekend.” Chloe laughs, happiness written across her face. Ice Bear hugs her closer and they fall asleep cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time but I think it turned out sweet. Finals are coming up so I don't have an awful lot of free writing time. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading this far.


	4. Where’s Ice Bear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute little end scene with Grizz and Panda I forgot to post lol

Bright flashing colors fill the caves living room, the TV’s screen the only source of light.  
Panda yawns and leans onto Grizz’s shoulder, his phone screen reads 2:49 AM. Loud explosion noises accompanied by an 8-bit fanfare signifies Grizz’s victory. In the brown bears typical fashion he yells excitedly and fist pumps.  
Panda rubs his eyes, unable to believe his brother has so much energy even at this time of night. Celebration finally completed, Grizz settles back down beside Panda and proceeds to boop his little black nose. “So when’s little bro gonna be back?” Panda looks up from his phone and answers noncommittally, “He said he was going to be gone this weekend for something cooking related.”  
Grizz scrunches his brows. “I thought he said he was going over to Chloe’s tonight, I didn’t know he was gonna be there all weekend.” Panda’s eyes go wide and his inner gossip comes out to play. “You don’t think they are..?” Grizz shrugs, “Who knows Pan Pan, something weird has been going on with them.” Panda still looks concerned. “Hmm..” Grizz places a paw on each side of his head and tilts it up to meet his eyes. “I know what you can worry your pretty little head about instead.” Grizz smooches his fluffy head and Panda turns bright pink. More kissies and a hug tackle later and Panda is being carried to his room.


End file.
